Who Wrote This, Tina?
by Minusmelle13
Summary: Basically, my collection of silly drabbles and one shots from my tumblr. For those who don't have tumblr or don't necessarily go on it frequently. Some were written long ago some more frequently, some prompts, some for theme weeks. All written by me. :)
1. The Other Side

**Title: The other side**

**Summary: in which Sam and Mercedes learn the hard way what it's like to be each other. (Written for Samcedes Week two years ago.)**

**Warning: purely foolery ahead/ spelling errors but still pretty funny.**

They were fighting again. It seemed like they did that a lot lately. Sam and Mercedes didn't even know what triggered the fights anymore. It could be anything, from shoes being left on the ground to who was the better Kardashian, and they'd still end up fighting. It seemed like a daily occurrence for them now. Together only five years and never married proved to be a bad decision on both their parts. They did all the things married people did; they lived together like a married couple, and they fought like a married couple. Yet there were no ring exchanges or vows. Only domestic… Horror.

"Yeah well fuck you too!" Mercedes said as she slammed the bedroom door.  
She couldn't believe a simple conversation about their schedules turned into an all-out argument which, turned into them once again saying things they both didn't mean.

"Mercedes open the damn door! This is my house too!" Sam kicked the door frustrated. He couldn't believe that she said that he was jealous of her success. He couldn't believe he said she was bitter because of his own. He didn't even know how this damn argument started but now he was angry and all he wanted to do was yell at the woman he loved the most.

"I'm not opening shit! Leave me alone, Sam!" Mercedes yelled from the other side of the door.

"I'm not going anywhere until we settle this!" Sam said back.

"You want to settle this? Fine lets settle it! You have no idea what it's like to be me! You never will Sam!"

"Just like you dont have any idea what it's like to be me!" calming down Sam suggests, " Open the door 'Cedes… Lets talk."

Mercedes was sitting on the bed now, in tears. She wanted to open the door and talk to Sam, to work it out and apologize and have great makeup sex. But her mind told her no… Tonight she was gonna be stubborn.

"Just… go away Sam… I want to be alone right now."

Sam looked at the door that was between them and sighed… He wanted to talk and apologize, but instead he just went into the guest room, completely defeated, and went to sleep.

That night as they both slept in separate beds, a thunderstorm hit… Causing everything to go black. Seconds later everything was alright again… That is of course… everything but, Sam and Mercedes.

* * *

Sam woke up first. His eyes crept open one by one and he sat up and stretched. Looking around the room he wondered how he made it back into his and Mercedes room when she was so angry last night that she didn't even open the door. He just shrugged and got out of bed to go to the bathroom. He stood there in front of the toilet bowl, still half asleep as he began to pee. Only… the pee ran down his leg instead of straight into the bowl. He finally opened his eyes all the way and saw a brown pair of legs. He touched himself between them and felt a familiar yet strange thing… a vagina.

"what the fuck?" Sam said as he began to touch himself again, still feeling a vagina and no penis. Confused and mostly shocked Sam goes to the mirror and sees something that makes his face go completely white. He sees Mercedes' face… but through his eyes.

Sam touches all over himself and he slaps his- her face and yet he got the same result.

Sam did the only thing a person would do if he found out that he was in his girlfriend's body: he screamed at the top of his lungs.

* * *

Running into the guest room, Sam's worse fears came alive as he saw himself laying in the guest bed, he hoped to god that if he was in Mercedes body- she was in his.

He shook her- himself awake in haste.

"Babe.. Baby wake up!" he said to himself.

Mercedes stirred and said, "Leave me alone… I'm still mad at you and I'm trying to sleep."

"Cedes, baby I think we have bigger problems than our fight… Open your eyes, look at me." Sam begs.

Mercedes sits up on the bed, wondering why the hell this boy was bothering her at this god forsaken hour. She rubbed her eyes and then opened them wide and saw herself. She was stunned by what she saw. Why was she looking at herself instead of Sam? _What in the actual fuck was going on?_

"YOU…YOU'RE…" Mercedes began..

"Yes." Is all Sam replied. He already knew what she was going to say. Mercedes didn't even say anything else, she quickly ran into the guest bathroom and once she saw Sam's face she started to scream. Sam ran into the bathroom after her and told her to calm down.

"I'M- I'M YOU!" Mercedes shouted in front of the mirror.

"And I am you…" Sam said to behind her. They both looked into the mirror and began to examine their new features. Mercedes closed her eyes as her hands traveled down to Sam's special place. She cupped his whole package and then screamed again. She had a fucking dick… a PENIS! She was freaking out…

Meanwhile, Sam was in the mirror playing with his newly acquired breasts. He held the heavy tits in his hands and stated to smile. Mercedes saw what he was doing and she slapped his hands away.

"Sam stop touching my breasts!" Mercedes said to him.

"I'm sorry okay? They're just.. Awesome, I mean you know I love your breasts personally, but there's nothing like feeling them as… you, it's like… liberating." Sam smiled again this time at her, she rolled her eyes and slapped his- her- forehead.

"Ouch! Okay… no more touching of the breasts… jeez." Sam says.

"Good because we need to focus… we need to find out how the hell we got this way? Do you know what could've happened?" Mercedes asks herself… well Sam. Damn this was confusing!

"Nope all I remember is going to sleep as me… totally pissed at you." Sam admits.

"Damn… that's all I remember too. Sam what the fuck are we gonna do?" Mercedes looks at herself in the mirror again and lightly sobs. She didn't know what happened but she knew for damn sure she couldn't live her live as Sam Evans. That was for certain. When Sam didn't answer her question she turned to see him once again playing with her breasts…

"SAM!" she yells at him.

"What?" Sam says? " We are screwed anyway… might as well enjoy it."

Sam was right… they were most definitely… screwed.


	2. Indefinitely Borrowed

**Title: Indefinitely Borrowed**

**Summary: In which Sam realizes that Mercedes has feelings for him. ( Written for Samcedes Week two years ago)**

** (not so loosely based off of the movie Something Borrowed)**

It was her 25th birthday… She was turning 25 and the whole party was for her. So why was her best friend getting all of the glory?

Mercedes watched on as her best friend and soul sister Quinn danced on the table in celebration of Mercedes turning 25. Quinn and her were friends since the sandbox and it was her idea to throw Mercedes a big bash in honor of her as Quinn put it "Almost turining 30!" even though it was still five years away.

Quinn danced and shaked her little booty for everybody who dared to watch, as Mercedes, completely exasperated, sat down in one of the booths with a cosmo. She didn't even notice him walk in… Well she did but she tried not to notice. he sauntered into the club, looking so damn fine in his navy blue dress shirt and dark jeans. His green eyes caught the sight of Quinn and he immediately smiled. That's when Mercedes looked away. Her crush on Sam nullified throughout the years, that was for sure. Ever since he and Quinn announced their engagment, Mercedes just buried whatever feelings she had for him. But she would be lying if she didn't admit that she still dreamed about him like she did in college. Sometimes the dreams would be fluffy where she'd wake up in his big bulgy arms and he wouldn't let her go. Other times the dreams would be down right freak nasty as he took her body and did as he pleased with it… and in those dreams she didn't mind it at all.

Mercedes got so lost in her thoughts and daydreams that she didn't even notice Sam tap her shoulder.

Startled she says, "Sammy! Sorry I didn't see you there!"

Sam smiles at her like always with his huge shit eating side grin, "I noticed… You seem like you were daydreaming."

Mercedes just laughs lightly and adds, "Yeah, I guess I was…"

As usual Sam could see right through her, he sits down across from her at the booth and says, "You're not having a good time."

What?" No! I am!" Mercedes lies.

"Mercy… I've known you since freshman year of college… I know when you're not having a good time…" Sam reaches over and takes her hands in his. Mercedes jumps back like always, everytime he did that she felt a small spark. Sam didn't seem to notice it though… He never did.

Before Mercedes could say anything else, Quinn is calling her to the stage to watch as she dictates a special speech she had prepared about their friendship… Mercedes gets up and stands next to Kurt who rolls his eyes as Quinn continues.

"Mercedes and I have been friends since the sandbox! She was practically my shadow all of our life… Always there when I needed her, always around to be a friend. She even introduced me to my Fiance Sam! Say hi to everyone Sam! (laughs) anyway, Mercedes I want to wish you a happy birthday! You mean more to me than just a friend… You are my soul sister girl! Forever."

Kurt never stopped rolling his eyes after Quinn finished, he pulled Mercedes to the side as Quinn enveloped herself into Sam's arms and laid a drunken kiss on him.

"Can you believe that speech? It was all about her! How can you continuously let her do this to you Mercy?" Kurt said, completely aggravated.

"Look, her heart was in the right place, plus she's drunk… So thanks for the concern, but Quinn's OUR friend. We both know how she is… I've learned to deal with it, You can too." Mercedes retorts.

"Whatever… Let's get a drink… If i'm going to survive this party I'm gonna need something stronger than this god damn martini."

Mercedes smiled and said, "Agreed."

* * *

After the party was over and everybody left, Kurt and Mercedes were outside trying to hail a cab.

"All I'm saying is that you should think about putting Quinn in her place one of these days.." Kurt suggests.

"I'll remember that… I just can't believe I'm 25 and I haven't done anything with my life, I mean all my aspirations, all my dreams… Down the toilet." Mercedes repiles sadly.

"Mercy… Please. You are 25 not 40… Get real!"

"No seriously Kurt! I even had this whole plan! Which included to get married before I turned 25!… Now look at me, still single."

"Mercedes… I'm not doing the pity party thing with you tonight… I'm trying to hail us a fucking cab here!"

"Why can't you marry me?" Mercedes asks Kurt sarcastically.

"Because, I'm gay dear." Kurt and Mercedes smile at each other and a cab finally pulls up in front of the club. Before Kurt could open it, the door opens and Sam pops out of it.

"Hey guys!" Sam says to them both.

"Sam!" Mercedes says a little too excitedly… "Wh-What are you doing here?"

"Quinn left her purse in the club… And I quote "It's Prada Sam! Prada!" so I gotta find it…"

Sam rushes into the club and then Kurt asks… "Mercy… aren't you coming?"

"N-No… You go ahead Kurt. I'm gonna go help Sam find Quinn's purse."

"Are you legit? Let him find the queen bee's purse by his damn self!"

"It's prada." is all Mercedes says before heading back into the club. Kurt just shakes his head, gets in the cab and leaves.

* * *

Mercedes and Sam look all over for the purse then finally she finds it. She hands it to Sam and he smiles his thanks to her.

"Happy birthday." Sam says finally.

"Yeah… Thanks. Well, I guess I should be going now… Goodnight Sam.. And tell Quinn I said goodnight." Mercedes smiles at him and walks away… but Sam definitely didn't want her to leave… So that's when he says, "Hey… How about a drink? I know I could use one."

"I dunno Sam… It's late, and I should get home."

"Come on! Just one drink… For your birthday… and I'm buying!" She smiles at him and nods. She knew she couldn't say no… Nor did she really want to.

* * *

Their laughs filled the bar as they talked about old times and the catastrophes of her birthday party tonight. Mercedes missed just hanging out with him and only him. They used to spend so many nights in her dorm room just talking… Sam would bring his guitar, Mercedes her voice and together they'd make music. She fell in love with him then- and if she were being honest- she never stopped.

"…Was it my fault that the girls in your dorm thought I was sexy? I think not!" Sam laughed as he drank down his beer.

"They didn't just think you were sexy… They thought you were super fine! That's why they made me take your clothes that night! It was a dare!" Mercedes laughed a long with him.

"Yeah, right a dare… Or is it that you just wanted to see me naked Miss Jones?" Sam asked with a gleam in his eye…

Mercedes just scoffed playfully and looked away from him- looking towards the bar she noticed a girl staring daggers at Sam. This was nothing new- girls would stare at Sam like he was the last cup of water in a dry desert. Then they would look at her with him and they'd scowl and make a face that read "I can't believe he's with her!" Sam never seem to notice though… Everytime they were together he never looked at another girl- except Mercedes.

"Look Sam… It looks like you've got another admirer." Mercedes said nudging him.

Sam looked over at the woman and she smiled at him… Sam looked back at Mercedes who had her head down inside her drink… He could tell how uncomfortable it made her.

"Look at her…" Mercedes said again. "She's like why is he with her when he can have me? Beautiful people are supposed to be with beautiful people!" Mercedes laughs and sips her drink slowly.

Sam looks over at the woman again and then he gets an idea… He starts to call the woman over summoning her with his finger.

"Oh god… What are you doing?" Mercedes says to him silently…

"I'm putting her in her place." Sam says back before the woman reaches the table.

"Hi…" The woman says only to Sam.

"Hey I called you over because you were openly flirting with me… Is that correct?" Sam asks her.

"I'm glad you finally noticed…" the woman smiled.

"Well… I just wanted to say that it was very rude of you to flirt with a guy who obviously has a girlfriend sitting right across from him…"

At that Mercedes spit out her drink on the woman's shoes and started to laugh. She began to say sorry to the woman but she looked so embarrassed and outraged that she ran out of the bar.

"Sam! Why did you just say that to that woman?" Mercedes asked, still laughing.

"Well… It's obvious that her thirsty ass thought it was absolutely impossible that I could be here with you as my girlfriend so like I said I set her straight… Is it so impossible that you could be mine?" Sam asked looking at her seriously.

"No… It's just, after everything in college, I wouldn't of thought you would ever even consider it… You know with me having a huge crush on you and all.." Mercedes laughed at him again and sipped her drink. Sam however was not laughing. His face didn't move and he was completely shocked by her confession.

Mercedes saw his expression and said obliviously, "You knew… right? I mean I didn't make it obvious… but you had to know… right?"

"You had a crush on me?" Sam asked still completely shocked.

"Oh god…" Mercedes was panicking. All this time she thought he knew… She thought he just didn't like her back… In a rush she got out of the booth and ran out of the bar. Sam yelled "Wait!" to her before she could go but she was gone. He paid the tab and then ran out after her.

Mercedes was on the sidewalk trying to hail a cab and fidgeting with her fingers when Sam found her. He was coming towards her-more like stalking towards her now and Mercedes could feel her palms getting sweaty…

"Sam… I never meant to blurt that out… I'm sorry" she says feeling guilty.

"Mercy.." Sam tried to say.

"No seriously… I don't know what I was thinking… and I know you don't like me back…"

"Cedes!" Sam yelled

"Sam… I'm really-"

This time he cut her off with a searing kiss. He kissed four years of want on her lips and she kissed him back with just as much passion. Their tongues played together in a new symphony of love as their feelings they've been holding in since they first met… spilled out into the night.


	3. Spying Without A Cause

**Title: Spying without a cause.**

**Prompt: In which Spies!Samcedes get caught up in a mess. (Written for Samcedes Week a year ago)**

Mercedes and Sam were back to back, in chairs in what seemed like a dingy basement or open space. They were bound by ropes with their hands tied behind their back. "Well, you done it again Sam.." Mercedes mumbled. There were men in the room and one of them came over to Sam and Mercedes, "You two dumbasses thought it would be wise to steal from our boss. You're both going to die tonight." He smirked before slapping Mercedes hard in the face with the back of his hand, then walking off. Leave it to Sam Evans to try to steal from a russian crime boss, in Russia. Mercedes could hear them talking about how they were going to kill them and she looked back at Sam, "They're planning on killing us." Sam turned his head to face her half way, "Guns?" He asked surveying the room.

"Many…" Mercedes started. "But the captain over there wants to torture us first. Waterboarding for me.. Penial decapitation for you." Sam smirked, "Those smug bastards. It would take two axes for them to get half my dick off." Mercedes rolled her eyes, "You wish that thing in your pants was that big."

"Hey! You never seem to complain when this thing in my pants in your mouth—" Sam got cut off by Mercedes stomping her foot on his.

"Will you shut the hell up! On my word.. We will get the hell out of here." Mercedes looked over at one the guards and called him over, _"Иди сюда."_ She said to him with a small seductive smile, he came over, with a greasy grin, rubbing the outside of his chin, "Я видела, как ты смотрел на меня. У меня только одна вещь, чтобы сказать…" He smirked at her, "Да? А что это такое?" He asked her, leaning in to almost touch her lips, "In about 30 seconds, you and your friends are all going to die."

He laughed a hearty laugh and called her a stupid bitch in his native language, and Mercedes laughed at his laugh, before looking at Sam. He gave her a nod and then quickly they both got out of the ties. She got up and punched the guy in the throat before sweeping him off his feet. She got his gun and tossed it to Sam before snapping the neck of another one. She took his 9mm.

They then looked at Sam showing her all the exits with her eyes. They had to get out of russia, like yesterday, because now the probably kissed off the entire mob. A guy came up behind Mercedes and grabbed her by the back of her neck. Sam took out a knife, quickly tossing it across the room, hitting the Russian right between the eyes. He fell straight down to the floor and Sam ran over to Mercedes and gave her a passionate kiss. At the same time they looked at each other And uttered "Ugh. I love you." They smiled at the irony and Sam took his knife and wiped it off.

"Hey babe.. Want to get the hell out of Russia?" Mercedes nodded and they both ran out the back exit. Sam noticed a motorcycle there and he went to go jumpstart it. More men came, and they started to shoot at Mercedes. She took cover and in three precise shots she took out all three men. She stood back up and Sam got on the bike, driving over to her. "In need of a ride pretty lady?" Mercedes bit her lip and nodded, getting on. Sam drove out of the back lot, and as he was speeding away turned around and paused. "Why are we stopping?" Mercedes asked, "I almost forgot…" Sam opened his leather jacket pocket and took out a small device. He pressed a red button then told Mercedes to look back. She turned towards the Russian hideaway and it went BOOM!

**It was up in flames.**

"Happy anniversary babe." Sam said with a small crooked smile. Mercedes kissed him softly and they got back on the bike. As Sam was driving away Mercedes started to speak, "This would be a good time to tell you…"

"What is it babe?" Sam asked her, worried of her tone.

"I'm pregnant."


	4. Not A Bad Thing To Fall In Love Part 1

**Title: Not A Bad Thing To Fall In Love**

**Prompt: Mercedes comes to visit her best friend Kurt for a week, unaware that Sam now lives with Klaine, things get weird between the two, sexual tension, old feelings and angst. Samcedes one shot. Based off of Justin Timberlake's song.**

_❝ So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me, cause you might look around and find your dreams come true, with me, spend all your time and your money just to find out that my love was free, so don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me, me It's not a bad thing to fall in love with me, me. ❞_

* * *

"Mercedes!" Kurt said as he opened the door to the loft, smiling at his best friend standing in his doorway. He gave her a huge hug and Mercedes dropped her bags, giving him one back. They stood there, hugged up like two friends who didn't just see each other two weeks ago. "Get a room!" Blaine says, coming out of the bedroom smiling. Kurt rolls his eyes and takes Mercedes' bags bringing her in. "Jealous Blaine?" Mercedes giggled, sticking her tongue out at him. "The only thing I'm jealous of is your style." Blaine added simply before hugging Kurt's sides. He then took Mercedes' bags and wandered off. Leaving Kurt and Mercedes alone to talk.

"I'm so glad you're here Mercedes. You have no idea." Kurt says taking some grapes from the refrigerator, and popping one into his mouth."I mean living with Blaine is… it's great but him and Rachel constantly doing duets in the living room is something I honestly cannot take more than… once." Kurt admitted, sitting down in a chair on the kitchen table. Mercedes sat down across from him, taking a grape away from Kurt smiling. "Don't worry love, Mercedes is here now and while Blaine and Rachel are having verbal sex with one another, I'll take you to the spa, movies, musicals, anything you want. I'm here for the entire week and I'm all yours." Kurt smiled at that, that was the best news he got all day. "You don't know how much I've missed you Mercedes." He moved his hand on top of hers and Mercedes squeezed it with a smile.

"Oh! There's something I neglected to mention while were skyping.." Mercedes was turned around now, not really listening to Kurt, she went into the fridge to get more grapes. "Hmm? What's that Kurt?" She said, roaming the fridge. "You see, Cedes I didn't think you would mind because you guys seem friendly now and.. he's Blaine's best friend and…" Before Kurt could finish Sam came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, dripping wet. "Hey Kurt, dude do you have an soaps that are less scented? Not to be rude but…It's just I don't want to go out smelling like lilacs, it might give someone the wrong impression…" Sam rambled and Kurt bit his lip at Sam's glistening body. "Oh dear lord." Kurt said, which startled Mercedes into turning around. "SAM?" Mercedes yelped, dropping her milk to the floor.

"Hey Mercedes." Sam smiled his cute half smile and walked over to her. "Sam." Mercedes said again. "Mercedes." Sam said moving even closer. "Sam…" Mercedes said his name yet again, her brown eyes scanning his wet body, biting her lip but being subtle about it, hoping he wouldn't notice. But he did. His smile grew wider and his cheeks turned a bit red. "Mercy.." Sam said in a lower tone, now face to face with her. He looked down, she looked up. No one said anything, they just stared at each other. That was until Mercedes cleared her throat. "S—Sam… what are you doing here?" she asked him, no longer able to look in those green devilish eyes. "I live here." Sam said, grabbing an apple, and taking a bite. He chewed it, licking the juices off his sweet lips. "Umm.." Kurt decided to interrupt, "Sam's staying with us, and Mercedes here is staying with us too, for a week in the spare bedroom."

"Right. Well, I hope you enjoy your stay Cedes." Sam gave her a wink and then walked away, leaving Mercedes confused and a little hot under the collar. Kurt cleaned up the milky-mess and then looked up at Mercedes. "Hey are you okay with this? I should've asked you first I know, but Blaine insisted that Sam stay and I can't refuse him and…" Mercedes shook her head. "It's… fine Kurt. Just fine." She said walking off in a huff.

* * *

Later that night, Mercedes was unpacking and putting her stuff away. She had on a night gown with her hair wrapped and little to no make up. As she was putting stuff in drawers, she noticed someone staring at her in the corner of her eye. She popped up, scared at first, but it was just Sam. "Sam!" Mercedes yelled, "You scared me." Sam laughed a bit, walking in to go and sit on Mercedes' bed. "Sorry I just couldn't resist seeing you put everything away so neatly. I mean, no matter how much things change, more things about you stay the same." Mercedes finished packing and then sat next to Sam on the bed. "Well things aren't as complicated as they we're in high school. I'm single now, I am a song writer, singer, and I don't have to worry about trying to get Mr Shue to notice my talent without sacrificing Berry's feelings." Mercedes dry laughed and looked down. "Yeah all that is awesome but I was talking more about how incredibly beautiful you were…" Sam said, bluntly and very honestly. "I.. me… what?" Mercedes was a little taken aback by his confession. "Do you remember us Mercedes? Those Summer nights? How we both knew it wasn't over even when it was? Our kisses? The way you teased me, the way we touched?" Mercedes found herself gulping, what the fuck was the boy getting at? "Sam, what does this have to do with anything?" She asked him, confused and a little surprised. "What if we could get it back? What if we could love again?" Sam asked her, putting his hand on her tiny one.

Mercedes got up once he did that, and shook her head. "I don't know what's wrong with you but no Sam, just no! We can't. I live in LA you live here, you have a girlfriend I heard, I have a life. Just.. stop all this nonsense okay? We're in a good spot. Friendly, friends. Let's stay that way." Mercedes panted, hoping Sam got the message. Sam watched her from the bed, saying nothing. He got up, and walked towards her like he did before. Mercedes was backed up by him all the way to the wall. Her heart was racing, his eyes looked lustful and determined. "I'm not a kid anymore Mercedes." Sam whispered, his big hand hitting the wall behind her, causing Mercedes to jump. "We're adults now. We can do whatever we want." Sam leaned in closer, bringing his fingers to her chin and lifting it up. "Don't act like it's a bad thing to love me again." Their lips were almost touching, and before they could kiss, Kurt yelled Mercedes name from the living room.


	5. Not A Bad Thing To Fall In Love Part 2

**Not A Bad Thing To Fall In Love: Part 2**

_❝ I know people make promises all the time, then they turn right around and break them. when someone cuts your heart open with a knife, and you're bleeding, don't you know that I could be that guy to heal it over time, and I won't stop until you believe it, cause baby you're worth it. ❞_

* * *

"Mercedes!" Kurt yelled, "The movie is almost on! Come on Cedes… It's Frozen!" Mercedes and Sam looked at each other as they heard Kurt call them over and over. Mercedes didn't know what to say, Sam's lips were still close to her own. "Sam, we need…to go…" her lips said, as her eyes stared into Sam's soft ones. Sam happened to agree, but he didn't move. "Do you _want_ to go?" Sam asked her, his nose nuzzling against her own. Mercedes shook her head, "No…" she whispered to him, "I thought so." Sam said with a smile, before he almost captured her lips into his, right before Kurt knocked on her door.

Sam quickly hid and Mercedes stood there, flustered. "Mercedes what are you doing in here? HELLO? FROZEN!" Kurt exaggerated, pulling her by the arm, out of the room. Mercedes gave Sam a look on the way out, and Sam gave her one, both of them silently saying that they were sorry.

Sam and Mercedes were having a tough time for about two days. They were never alone. Either Blaine was taking Sam everywhere with him, or Kurt and Mercedes were out. It was almost like Kurt and Blaine never spent time together, that was until Sam devised a plan to get them out of the house, so he could have some alone time with Mercedes. "

"Sam what are you doing?" Kurt asked him as he watched Sam stir whatever was in the pot in the kitchen. "I'm making us all some dinner.. roomie." Sam said, plopping in a bunch of ingredients that didn't make any sense. Could Sam cook? The answer was yes. His mom taught him when he was young, But this nice "meal" wasn't about his cooking style, it was his master plan, to getting alone time with his lady love. "You sure you know what you're doing Sam?" Kurt asked, "Cause it looks like you might not know that paprika doesn't go in soup…like any soup?" Kurt said, sitting down at the table, watching him. "It does in this soup. It's a southern recipe. Promise." Sam retorted, tossing lettuce in the soup. Blaine came out, holding his nose. "What is that God awful smell?" He asked, sitting next to his fiance. "Sam's cooking…" Kurt said, his tone dripping with fright. Sam finished and took out two bowls, and poured them each a bowl. "Bon Apetit my gay best friends." Sam said smiling. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other then looked at the food, then each other once more.

"Kurt…" Blaine started.

"Blaine.." Kurt said.

"Want to get out of here… like right now?" Kurt asked and Blaine agreed. They got their coats and then left, holding their noses.

* * *

Sam cheered, his plan worked. Now that the wonder twins were out of the house, part two of his plan had commenced. Mercedes was out of the house, hanging out today with Rachel. Sam had about… thirty minutes to get everything together and surprise her. He ran around the house, cleaning and making things smell really good by borrowing whatever Kurt kept in his closet. He took out some spaghetti and sauce, beginning to make something that didn't smell of ass like he did for Kurt and Blaine. Lastly, he took out candles and put them all over the loft. He was now ready for Mercedes to get home. There was a lot of things that happened between them in the past that made it almost impossible for them to be together. Him moving,Shane, Mercedes graduating, Sam deciding to date Brittany. So many obstacles that brought them here, now. Both single, both ready to finally be happy together. If and only if Mercedes was willing too.

Mercedes came inside, yelling out for her bestie, but instead of Kurt she got a hell of a surprise. "Hey Mercedes." Sam said, standing there in a blue button up shirt and black slacks. "I knew if I asked you on a date, you would've said no.. so I decided to bring the date to you." Mercedes smiled, a faint blush staining her cheeks. "Sam Evans… you are…" she started to say, but Sam interrupted her, "Let me guess, I'm crazy?" Sam said, moving towards her slowly. Mercedes took off her coat and shook her head, "I was going to say sweet. But yes you are… crazy." Sam reached for her hand and she grabbed his, and they walked towards the table together.

"Our first date, was a picnic in Lima Park. Do you remember?" Sam asks, as him and Mercedes start eating. "How could I forget. When you first asked me out I was so scared. My thoughts literally were, _this white boy can't be serious."_ Mercedes laughed and it made Sam chuckle. "You know I always found you hot. Ever since prom, the first time we danced, I felt it. I just knew. Mercedes… I knew for awhile now, I had to do a lot of stupid stuff to realize that you're the only girl who actually ever truly cared for me. I want to be with you Mercedes. I want us to give this another try." Mercedes gulped, listening to Sam. She couldn't do this. She can't. She didn't even know what she wanted to do after she left back for LA. They obviously couldn't work long distance, what was she supposed to do? Sam was everything she wanted in a guy. Sam was everything she wanted. But was he worth it? Was it all?

"Sam you're sweet and this was sweet. But I have a career and a life in LA. I can't just up and leave it, and you can't leave your life here. Long distance obviously doesn't work for us, and let's face it, people see me and you together, and they think how do they work? I don't want any of that. I want you to be happy Sam… But it can't be with me… not with me." Mercedes was crying now, her tears stinging in her eyes, she couldn't take it, she got up to walk way but Sam wouldn't let her.

"I won't let you walk away from me anymore Mercedes! Damnit can't you see that I'm trying to fight for us? We are the only thing that makes sense. I won't let you go again." Mercedes pushed him away but Sam stayed his ground. He moved forward and held her waist, looking down into her eyes. "What if we mess up again?" Mercedes asked him, her hands flat on his chest. "Then we'll deal with it. No matter what Mercedes, you're the one for me." Sam leaned down, and Mercedes got on her tippy toes and they share a soft, sweet kiss. Sam picked her up off the ground and Mercedes giggled, wrapping her arms around him. "So do you wanna… maybe.. you know… go into the bedroom?" Sam asked, kissing down towards her neck, Mercedes pulled away and looked down, "Sam… I'm still a virgin.."


	6. Not A Bad Thing To Fall In Love Part 3

**Not A Bad Thing To Fall In Love: (Final Part)**

_Now how about I'd be the last voice you hear tonight? and every other night for the rest of the nights that there are, every morning I just wanna see you staring back at me, cause I know that's a good place to start.❞_

* * *

"How did I not know this?" Sam asked her, sitting on his bed with Mercedes. "I mean I had an idea, but I thought you know, since you were older now, and living alone in LA, guys would be all over you." Sam admitted, looking down. Mercedes reached for his hand and held it on her heart. "Sam you know me, God comes before all things. If I gave myself to a man I didn't love, what would that make me?" She asked him honestly, making Sam look into her brown eyes. "Human." Sam laughed, and Mercedes punched his chest playfully. "I know I get it Mercedes, and I understand, I don't want to force you into anything. I just want you to know, I used to want Quinn, I wanted Santana, I thought I loved Brittany, but none of them, absolutely none of them ever meant to me, what you mean to me. Even though i'm not a virgin, with you, it's going to feel like the first time, because it's finally going to be with someone who loves me for me." Mercedes smiled, right before Sam kissed the smile right from her lips. They took it slow, letting each kiss feel more passionate than the last. Mercedes felt his soft lips leave her own and move to her neck again, closing her eyes in pleasure as he surrounded the small of it and sucked, proving just how talented those lips were. Mercedes whined, making Sam smile against her neck. "What are we doing Sam?" She asked him, as his hand wrapped the side of her waist. "I don't know." Sam admits, his lips leaving her neck with a pop, so he could stare into her eyes, "Just let me?" His green eyes begged more than his lips did. But Mercedes knew she wasn't ready, at least not yet. "Just kissing for now okay?" he nodded in agreement, "Just kissing." Sam repeats.

* * *

Sam and Mercedes had realized that they couldn't just kiss. It was like a gravitational field with these two. Mercedes was on top of him, his tongue was in her mouth, and her own inside of his. Sam held her waist, Mercedes held his shirt and they made out for a good ten minutes, along with soft caresses, before Sam started to get hard. He hoped Mercedes wouldn't feel it but he could tell she did. He said nothing, just let it happen, hoping that it wasn't brought up between the two of them. Once Mercedes did feel it, she lifted up on top of him, smiling. "Sam…" She started. "I know okay, sue me. I'm a man. Who's like really attracted to you, and we were making out and… I sound like a douche." Sam fell back against the pillows and Mercedes laughed. Her hands flat on his body. "No it's okay, It just feels really… big." Mercedes admitted with a shrug. "Does that scare you?" Sam wondered, but Mercedes shook her head no. "Sex doesn't scare me, sex with you scares me." She looked down and Sam felt rejected a bit. "Why?" he asked, "Because I don't think I've ever fallen out of love with you. So this would mean something, and… i'm afraid you'll leave again." Mercedes says, her mouth turning quickly into a frown, Sam sat up, with her still on top. "Hey, listen to me gorgeous. No matter what, I'll always be here for you. I'm not going anywhere." Sam holds her face in his hands and kisses her again, just like that, they get lost in each other once more.

The lovebirds didn't hear Kurt and Blaine come in arguing, "You were flirting, Kurt. You guys had your own little coffee language." Blaine says, putting up his coat, with Kurt following him with a frown. "If you think saying_can I have a Americano_ is coffee language than I hate to hear what you think of Elliot kissing me on the cheek." Kurt says crossing his arms, hoping for Mercedes to pop out at any time. "Oh yeah, Becky showed me that by the way, where don't you flirt with guys?" Blaine asked, sitting down in a chair. "Blaine seriously I swear to God! who I don't even believe in that you are the most irrational person I ever met!" Kurt hissed, walking towards the living room. "You know who will believe me? Sam. Sam will believe me!" Blaine admits getting up and stalking towards Sam's bedroom. "SAM!" Blaine yells entering the room without knocking. "Tell Kurt that I'm right and he's—" Blaine was stopped by the sight of Sam and Mercedes making out on his bed. "Blaine dude! Privacy?" Sam said, as Mercedes jumped off of Sam and sat up beside him. "Oh. I um… I'm sorry." Blaine said, but he was smiling super wide.

"Sam have you seen Mercedes? I haven't seen her anywhere and she should be here by now—" Kurt said walking into the room as abruptly as Blaine did, but unlike his fiance, Kurt was shocked by what he saw."Mercedes? What are you…" Kurt started, "Doing in bed with Sam?" Blaine finishes Kurt's sentence for him. The four friends stared at each other oddly, no one saying anything. "Guys can we not do this awkward stare down?" Mercedes asked, getting up. Immediately Kurt grabbed her by the arm and took her in the next room. Leaving Blaine and Sam alone to talk.

"WHAT are you thinking!" Kurt yelled at Mercedes.

"Sam, what are you thinking?" Blaine yelled in the next room.

"I was thinking that Sam is a great guy, who I was in love with. I was thinking that I might still be in love with him. I was thinking I am still in love with him." Mercedes retorts.

"I was thinking that I love her and that I have always loved her. Blaine think about it, my relationships never work out because they cheat on me, or they are secret lesbians or too old for me. The only reason Mercedes and I didn't work out is because she didn't want to hurt me. We grew up, we're single and I want to make it work with her." Sam looked at his friend and Blaine looked back at him. "Sam, hey I'm not going to judge you. I just think that if you want this to work, you should take it slow. Wait until she's ready." Sam nodded, "I know, I wasn't trying to pressure her into anything, Blaine. We promised just kissing and it turned into…" Blaine looked at him oddly, "Into what?" he asked him, "Way more than that." Sam said, "Well not a lot but it still felt amazing."

* * *

" Mercedes look.." Kurt sat down with her, and he took her by the hand. "I get that you like Sam but you just got to New York. Don't you want to explore it a little more? I thought this week was going to about us? You and me exploring New York City." Kurt saw Mercedes frown and he sighed, feeling a bit selfish in that moment, "How do you feel?" Kurt asked her. Mercedes looked down, shaking her head, "With Sam? Like… I'm on air and falling at the same time. Like I should be nervous, and worried that something bad is going to happen, but I'm happy at the same time. It's effortless with him. He makes me happy." Kurt half smiled at Mercedes words. It's the same way Blaine used to make him feel. "I still want to explore New York with you Kurt. I still want us to have fun here. Which is why…" Mercedes started.

"Why what?" Kurt asked.

"I think I may stay for a little while longer." Mercedes said with a smile.


	7. Cuddle Bug

**Title: Cuddle Bug**

**Drabble: Sam and Mercedes ignore their obvious sexual tension and try to watch some tv, which leads to awesome cuddles. I got this idea from talktosamevans' ask on tumblr.**

* * *

"Sam hurry up, the show is starting!" Mercedes called to him, pressing pause on her DVR so that they both wouldn't miss anything. Mercedes and Sam had been watching lots of TV together lately, right after Mercedes would come home from recording or Sam would come home from auditioning, they would meet on the couch and watch the best of the worst things they could find on TV. Their recent addiction was Basketball Wives LA which was terrible in it's own right, but neither of them couldn't stop watching.

Sam hurried up and took his coat off, hanging it up on the rack. He had just gotten in, fighting the brisk NYC weather, taking his gloves and scarf off as well. Sam sat down, right next to Mercedes, even though there was a lot of space on the couch. Mercedes didn't seem to mind, she just was curious because, Sam had done this three times before. Particularly when he was feeling extra happy about something. Mercedes decided to shrug it off, knowing that he probably nailed an audition which she would have to probe him about later.

"Okay serious question time…" Sam said after a small while, looking down at Mercedes. She looked up at him with her eyes, which were asking him what the hell he was about to say. "How much do you have to hate your child, to name her British?" Mercedes immediately started laughing, shaking her raven hair, Sam smiled and laughed a long with her. "Sam stop it! Watch the program." Mercedes demanded as the laughs faded away. Sam agreed, keeping his eyes on the television for only about… 5 minutes before he was looking at Mercedes again. She tried not to notice but Sam was way too obvious when he wanted things. Right now Mercedes was the object of his eye, and she was trying her best to fight off their obvious sexual attraction, but sometimes it was almost… futile.

Sam so easily lifted his arm, moving it so he could lay it against the couch, well more like Mercedes' shoulders, but he was being sly about it at first. After a while he didn't even care, he wrapped himself around her and Mercedes was trapped in the scent of Irish Spring, Axe and Sam. She had a choice to make: 1) she could tell him to move. 2) she could physically move him.( barely) or 3) she could give in.

Mercedes did the only one that felt right to her. She gave in. She melted into that man like putting a white chocolate Kit Kat in your mouth and it was the best feeling ever. Sam had a smile on, a smug one that totally said that he was happy about what was going on. But two could definitely play it that game. Mercedes moved to the shoulder of the couch, putting her feet up, leaving Sam there, looking a little stunned by her bold move. "Something wrong Sam?" Mercedes asks, with a small smile. "Nope It's fine." Sam admits, putting her feet in his lap. "Want a massage my lady?" the blonde haired boy asked her, his british butler accent now coming into play. "No, Sam. No massages or arms around me, closeness or anything like that. We're not a couple and it's too…" Mercedes began to say, "Domestic?" Sam finished her sentence, while Mercedes took her feet out of his lap.

"Yes." Mercedes agreed, "We agreed to play by my rules, remember? No kisses or overly affectionate things. I don't want to go down that road again." She said the last part quietly. Knowing that Sam was still in her heart was one thing. But what about what her brain was telling her? She couldn't, not again. Sam nodded, but he wouldn't give up. He held out his hand for Mercedes to take (which she did) and then moved her so that she was laying against him. Sam wrapped his arms around her waist and Mercedes rested her head against his chest. "Is cuddling something that just friends do?" Sam whispered against her ear, while lacing their fingers together. Mercedes looked down at their hands, one black, one white and she couldn't help but smile. "Yeah I think friends cuddle all the time." Mercedes said softly, nuzzling into Sam even more.

"Do just friends kiss?" Sam asked, looking down at her lips. "I don't think they do, no." Mercedes admitted looking up at his pink ones. "Why don't we try and see?" Sam says before capturing their lips in a gentle kiss.

"HEY GUYS!" Blaine says coming into the living room, completely ignoring Sam and Mercedes kissing, and sitting down next to them, "So.. what did I miss?"


	8. Damnit Blaine!

**Title: Damnit Blaine!**

**Drabble: Sam and Mercedes can't seem to find the right time to _grain on that wood_, thanks to Blaine the cock block Anderson.**

* * *

"I loved dinner." Mercedes whispered against Sam's lips as they stood in front of their apartment making out. "Mhm, yeah me too." Sam agreed, his lips pecking her's repeatedly. He pulls her closer and Mercedes smiles into his kisses, wrapping her arms around his neck. They were were so close, yet it wasn't enough for either of them. His kisses were feather light at first, but Mercedes plump ones were so inviting. Sam opened his mouth to let her in, and she took the small invitation to mean that he wanted more. Her tongue slipped into his mouth and she let her own fight against his for a small bit. They we're so caught up in each other not even noticing their surroundings.

Sam pressed her against the door, his hands sneaking to get a grab of Mercedes' ass, which made her smile. They hit the door, hard with a laugh before Sam suggested they go in. "Yeah I mean, we should." Mercedes said, opening the door, bringing Sam in by his T-shirt. They kissed all the way to the couch, falling on it, with Sam on top of Mercedes now. The moment got to them both, as they decided to just make out for a long while, letting their tongues do the talking. Sam's body naturally reacted to Mercedes' as his hands began to wander. Mercedes giggled against his lips, Sam whispers a slow "Do you like that?" to which she of course whispers back a soft, whimpering "yes." He wants more, so does she. There's nothing but space and opportunity between them, or at least they thought.

"SAM!" Blaine comes out with no shirt and the back of his tight mustard colored jeans ripped. "Sam i'm having a crisis." Blaine, Just noticing them both, smiles at the lovebirds for a second. "Oh, am I interrupting something?" Blaine looks at how their situated, Sam on top of Mercedes and they're literally almost dry humping. But no, Blaine Anderson sees what he wants. "Yeah man I mean… kinda… we're…" Sam began, "Sam and I…" Mercedes added onto it but got cut off in return. "Guys, this is serious. It's a Blaine emergency, I think I gained 15 or 20 pounds." Mercedes and Sam looked at each other, telepathically ready to kill their roommate. "Okay, so I have solutions, but I need help. You two just.. stay here… I'll be right back." Blaine explains running into his room.

"He'll probably be in there awhile, want to keep going?" Sam asks her with a smug smile. "This is getting ridiculous Sam." Mercedes says, tossing her head back on the couch. "Yeah, totally, mhm, I know what you mean." Sam adds on, not really listening as he was now giving Mercedes soft slow kisses to her neck. "Sam…"Mercedes says pushing him away a bit. "I'm serious. Do you even remember what happened last weekend?…"

* * *

**Flashback:**

_Sam and Mercedes were in the bathroom together, sharing a shower. Sam said he wanted to "preserve water" and Mercedes happily agrees… you know for the environment. "Sam.." Mercedes moans against the wall of the shower, turns out Sam has talented lips and a tongue. They had been experimenting a bit lately, and this was the best part, the unbelievable pleasure that someone could get without penetration. Her hands were practically ripping out his hair now, since she had nothing else to grip onto. She didn't wanna scream, Blaine was home, but the way he was working it between her thighs was a cause for Mardi Gras type celebration. She could feel her pressure rising, the build up, the sweet release… "Hey guys, don't mind me, just gonna brush my teeth. Blaine says to them through the shower. Sam immediately gets up from the shower floor, and opens the curtain to find Blaine there, brushing his teeth. "Blaine… dude…" Sam says. "Blaine! Dude!" Mercedes ducks her head out and repeats her boyfriend. "Sorry, meeting Kurt for a late lunch." Blaine says with a smile._

* * *

… "It's madness! Every time we're about to have some alone time, there's Blaine and…" Mercedes gets cut off by Sam's lips this time, kissing her thought away. "I don't want to talk anymore about Blaine. Just me, and you." They start kissing again, all thoughts of Blaine beginning to cease quickly. Well, that was until Blaine came back out with a bunch of outfits and Kurt on video chat on his IPhone.

"Oops! They're making out again!" Blaine says to Kurt who gives Blaine a contrite look through the phone. "Blaine I think you should go to your room—" Kurt started to say,"No I think they're fine with it. Right guys?" Blaine asks the couple.

**"DAMNIT BLAINE."** Sam and Mercedes say at the same time, frustrated by Blaine, Kurt outfits and noise, Sam and Mercedes decide to become one, "GET OUT!" they yell to him. Blaine gasps, gives them both a glare then exits finally,

"They're mean." Blaine says, pouting.

"No, honey, I think they're just in love." Kurt says through the phone.


End file.
